It Will Grow In Barren Regions
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 14 "Fool Me Once". Set after this episode. Damon has left Mystic falls, Bonnie hates him and blames him for what happened. What will happen when he returns and they meet again? Check it out!
1. Not Alone

**Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I love the idea of Bonnie/Damon. I recently got into the show, sadly I missed a lot of episodes at the start but I've watched as much as I could get on youtube. Episode 14 was so sad and this is based after that. Please tell me what you think of it so far. **

Is love a fancy, or a feeling? No.

It is immortal as immaculate Truth,

'Tis not a blossom shed as soon as youth,

Drops from the stem of life--for it will grow,

In barren regions, where no waters flow,

Nor rays of promise cheats the pensive gloom.

A darkling fire, faint hovering o'er a tomb,

That but itself and darkness nought doth show,

It is my love's being yet it cannot die,

Nor will it change, though all be changed beside;

Though fairest beauty be no longer fair,

Though vows be false, and faith itself deny,

Though sharp enjoyment be a suicide,

And hope a spectre in a ruin bare.

** ~ Sonnet VII by Hartley Coleridge. **

Elena Gilbert pushed her best friend's bedroom door open softly as she could. The air in the room smelt stale, clearly Bonnie had not opened her bedroom window for a few days. This was understandable. It had been a little over a week since the death of her grandmother, Sheila Bennet.

The room was not completely dark, for the morning's light had crept in beneath the curtains. Elena tip-toed to the right side of the double bed, put her handbag on the floor and gently sat down on top of the covers. The right side of the bed was always hers. It had been like that since they were little, every time they had slept over at each other's houses. Sensing this movement in her sleep, Bonnie shifted her body around and sighed. Elena looked down at her best friend's face and frowned. It was clear by the black rings around her eyes and her reddish coloured nose that Bonnie had cried herself to sleep. Elena rested her back against the pillows and sighed. _I never wanted this for you Bonnie, things are never going to be the same. I don't want you to go through this._

Elena understood the mark that death leaves upon those who are still alive, only too well. She did not want Bonnie who was like a sister to her, to get into a pattern of shutting the world out like she had herself. Turning to face her grieving friend, she lay on her side and propped her head up against her elbow. She smiled slightly and began to sing one of their songs, her voice was a little off key but she never cared.

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. Well, I guess, you say, what can make me feel this way...My girl, talking about My girl."

Bonnie had been the one blessed with an angelic voice but she had vowed the day that her mother died that she would never sing for anyone. Elena had understood that Bonnie had viewed such a gift as a curse because her mother had had a beautiful voice too. Bonnie always cringed whenever anyone likened her to her. _I wonder if she's going to be like this about Sheila as well now that she's gone._

Bonnie opened her eyes sleepily and looked at her friend in mock annoyance.

"Hey beautiful girl," Elena said gently.

"Lane, what have I told you about singing when it comes to Michael and the Jackson 5?"

"Yeah, yeah," Elena rolled her eyes.

"You ruin their songs each time you do that!" Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her best friend and they laughed softly. Suddenly Bonnie's face drained itself of any sign of happiness. The events of the past week returned to her mind. She looked at Elena seriously.

"Was it a dream?"

As Elena looked into Bonnie's pleading eyes. She felt the words go sour in her mouth, she desperately did not want to speak them.

"No honey, it wasn't. Sh-she's gone."

Bonnie stared at her as if in a trance. Then quickly breaking out of her reverie. She sat up almost violently.

"Then what are you doing here Elena? I told you that I needed some space." Elena sat up also, noticing that Bonnie had used her full name.

"It's been four days since the funeral Bonnie, that's the longest we haven't been together since my parents."

"Please Elena, I just need some room to breathe. Anyway, what day is it? Don't you have school or something?"

Elena sighed.

"Room to breathe? Bon you've locked yourself up in this room since I last saw you."

"I just want to be alone," Bonnie glared at her best friend.

"No one wants to be alone," challenged the brunette.

"I. do." Bonnie said between gritted teeth as she folded her arms.

"Well that's too bad, coz I'm not going anywhere!" And she too, folded her arms.

Bonnie continued to glare at Elena until she realised that her friend was not going to back down. She simply scoffed, then lay down with her back turned to Elena and pulled the covers up.

Elena lay back, still facing her best friend.

"Lane?" Bonnie whispered after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"Does it ever go away?"

"What?"

Bonnie swallowed. "The sadness," she said almost inaudibly.

Elena sighed. She was relieved that Bonnie was finally confiding in her, even though it was only a few words.

"No, not completely Bon, but I promise, it gets easier."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Elena stayed there listening to Bonnie's breathing as she fell in and out of sleep for the next few hours. Around 1pm Elena forced her to wake up to eat lunch.

"Hey sleepy girl,I bought us some noodles for lunch from that place around the corner from 'the Grill'."

Bonnie sat up and rubbed her eyes, then took the bowl and chopsticks that Elena was holding out to her. She frowned as she looked at the bowl in her hands.

"Those noodles are pretty average Lane, remember we went there when the place opened and decided that we wouldn't go back because they weren't as good as the mee goreng you can get from 'The Noodle Box'?"

"Exactly," she Elena brightly as she popped a piece of tofu in her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna be eating your favourite food during a time like this, you won't want to eat it again no matter how good it tastes because it'll remind you of this feeling."

Bonnie nodded as she unwrapped her chopsticks.

"So how's Stefan?"

"He's ok, worried about Damon mostly - "

Bonnie inhaled sharply at the mention of his – _it's_ name.

"Oh I'm sorry Bon - " the brunette apologised quickly.

"Worried about what?" Bonnie interrupted abruptly as she looked down into her bowl and stabbed a piece of chicken. "Whose life it's going to ruin next?"

"He's left Mystic Falls," Elena explained, careful not to use Damon's name. Bonnie looked up at this.

"Good," she said. "I hope he never returns."

**But of course Bonnie's wish doesn't come true 'cause where's the fun in that? Please let me know what you think so far! Review, you know you want to...**


	2. Damon's Return

**A big thank you goes to lyla, kittykat154, Danielle Salvatore, hardygirl21, jasperloverxoxo, jayma, babyshan211 and MighnightBlack07 for reviewing and keeping me going!!! Lyla thanks for the advice about having a friendship going between Bonnie and Stefan, it was definitely a good idea! Enjoy...**

Still in her pyjamas on a Saturday afternoon, Bonnie knelt down beside her bed and reached underneath to pull out a large antique box. It contained a lot of her Grams ritual instruments. She hadn't even looked at it since she had packed them up the day after the funeral. Sheila had left Bonnie almost everything that she had owned, including her house. Her father had told her that she could live there for a while if she wanted to, but she hadn't been able to step inside it since she had cleared it of anything having to do with witchcraft. She knew that seeing those things would make her father uncomfortable, so she hid them in her trunk. Everything else however, lay untouched in the house gathering dust.

Bonnie sat there staring at the box for awhile while she gathered the courage to open it. She took a few deep breaths, pushed the latch open quickly and lifted the lid. As she looked over the contents she sighed deeply letting the nervous tension out. What had she expected? That her Grams' spirit would jump out at her?

She gently took out 3 white candles and a small bottle of lavender oil. She then closed the lid and pushed the trunk back under the bed. She crossed the room and took a metal cigarette lighter out of her purse. It had belonged to her mother. She placed the candles on the floor in the shape of a triangle and sat cross legged in front of it. She then dabbed a few small drops of the lavender oil to her temples and rubbed gently. She lit the candles with the lighter and then forced herself to breath evenly and calmly.

"Grams?" she called out. "Are you there?"

Silence.

"Grams please, you told me that I would see you in the afterlife, y-you promised. But there's been nothing. I haven't seen your spirit. You haven't even come to me in my dreams."

Silence.

"Are you angry with me?" Bonnie whispered. She sniffled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please Grams, please give me a sign that you're here."

Bonnie jumped when she heard a loud tapping at her window. Wide eyed she got up slowly and crossed to the other side of her room, she could hear the blood pumping loudly in her ears. She drew back the curtains with a quick sweep and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend's boyfriend crouching outside on the roof smiling kindly at her.

She turned the latch on her window and pushed it open.

"You're not exactly the kind of sign I was hoping for," she said to him.

He frowned in confusion and looked at her questioningly.

"Never mind," she giggled. "Since when do you not use the door Stefan?"

"Well I tried knocking yesterday afternoon after school but you never answered, so I figured I might have better luck with the window today." He smiled at her. "So can I come in?"

"I thought you didn't have to be invited in again after the first time?"

"I don't. I can cross the threshold, but I'd rather you want me to come in."

"Why?" asked the black haired beauty. "Elena just barges in all the time."

Stefan chuckled. "She loves you," he stated simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that why your here?" Bonnie asked. "Is she sending _you _to check up on me now? 'Cause you know sending Jeremy the other day was enough, poor thing was so awkward, he didn't have a clue what to say."

Stefan looked down frowning slightly. When he looked up, all she saw was genuine concern in his eyes.

"Can I come in Bonnie?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and moved to the side gesturing with her left hand that he may do so.

"You know Bonnie, I know we haven't really had the time to become friends, especially with everything that has been going on. I mean, I know that you trust me and that you're happy that I make Elena happy. But I would really like us to be friends for the simple reason that we like each other's company. Elena says that you have such a big heart and it's clear to me that you do. And I was just wondering if there was enough room for me there also?"

Bonnie blinked in surprise. _Wow this guy can talk for a long time_.

"Geez, no wonder you and Lane got together. You're such a sap!" She teased.

Stefan chuckled and mock glared at her.

"Of course we can be friends Stefan it's just that..." she looked down and twined her fingers together, she didn't know how to word what she was trying to say.

"You blame me for what happened with Sheila, I know."

Bonnie's head snapped up at this. "What? No! Of course not!"

"But I went in to get Elena even though I knew I wouldn't be able to come out and that's why Sheila

had to use her energy to open the seal."

"No! Lane screamed and you did what came naturally, you saved her from Anna! She said that Anna's mother would have drained her completely if you hadn't have saved her! If anything I'm grateful to you for protecting her!"

Stefan looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. He smiled and looked around the room. When he spotted the candles and the lighter next to them, he looked up at her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I thought you could create fire? Why would you need a lighter?"

Bonnie swallowed, "I-uh, I'm having a little trouble with ,m-my uh..." She couldn't bring herself to say _gift_. "Ahem, I mean, my powers are a little off lately." She shrugged. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

"It's understandable," he replied. He sensed that she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject. "So, for my first act as being your friend, I'm going to ask you if you want to come to dinner with me and Elena tonight at 'The Grill'?"

Bonnie smiled, put her hands in the back pockets of her pyjama pants and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so Stefan, I'm really not up for it you know?"

"You gotta get back out there sometime Bonnie."

"Tonight is not that time though. Besides I've been back at school for three weeks now haven't I?" She then blurted out the first excuse that came to her head about why she couldn't join them.

"Actually I had planned on going to my Grams house tonight, maybe sorting through some of her things. I haven't been able to step into her house in a month, but I think it's about time you know?"

Stefan gave her a gentle smile.

"I think that's a good idea," he said softly. "Would it be easier on you if you had some company?"

"No," Bonnie answered a little too quickly. "I mean, it would be easier if I were – "

"Alone," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Silence.

"I should probably go," Stefan said after awhile and they both looked at each other a little awkwardly.

"Oh God," Bonnie began sarcastically. "We're not going to have to hug or anything are we?"

Stefan smiled and rolled his eyes. He reached through the window and gracefully grabbed the roof to pull himself through. He popped his head back into her room and smirked.

"No but I was thinking that later on we could brush each other's hair."

She laughed aloud and they shared a friendly smile and then he was gone.

Bonnie looked around the room and felt a sudden emptiness fill her soul. She knew instantly that it was because she felt guilty about lying. And as most people do to ease their guilt when they lie, she decided to make her lie the truth.

She marched herself into the bathroom to shower and get ready for whatever was left of the day before she changed her mind and hopped into bed to cry. As she got ready she even put make up on, an action which she had not done in the last month.

Once she was ready she grabbed her handbag and headed downstairs to leave her dad a note about where she was going. As usual he was working this weekend, but she didn't mind the lack of company.

Dad, I've gone to Grams place,

might stay the night,

Love you, Bonnie. Xox.

Bonnie grabbed her red jacket off the coat stand near the front door and put it on after she locked the door.

As she walked by all the trees and flowers on her way, she felt a sense of peace wash over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. _I suppose I've ignored my natural surroundings for too long._

As she arrived at the driveway of Sheila Bennet's house - well hers now, she closed her eyes and stopped to take in a deep breath. As she opened them she noticed a black crow perched on a tree branch above. She looked into its eyes, which made her shudder involuntarily. Creepy, it was as if it was staring at her. She ignored it and then willed herself to step towards the house.

As she arrived at the front door and reached into her bag to find her keys she felt a sharp rush of wind brush passed her shoulders.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Red come to visit grandma's house," taunted an arrogant voice behind her.

Bonnie spun around and froze when she saw who it was.

**Hmm, well I wonder who that might be. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. Please review. Any kind of comments are great. I'd love to know what you would like from this story also or how I could improve. Please, please review!!! XOX.**


	3. The Big, Bad Wolf

**Oh Wow thank you guys so much, I wasn't going to update until next week but with all those reviews I just had to. Thank you: ILoveRomances, lyla, Ur Rad, sky samuelle, hardygirl21, DiorNicole, randomlittleme, Death'sAngel18, Danielle Salvatore, babyshan211, 2ndChild, Feather Blossoms, jayma, Vee Baby, ****, oliviatocali, BamonLover, TriGemini and RockerChick08. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!!! **

Her immediate reaction to seeing Damon was to wave her arm in his direction in attempt to set him on fire. It was an automatic reaction. Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered that her powers were blocked. She had no way of protecting herself. She hadn't expected that and neither had he. He had even taken a step back in response, expecting to be hurt in some way, but when he saw that nothing happened, he simply smirked and within less than a second was directly in front of her. He placed his hands against the door on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the door.

"Hmm it seems that Little Red has lost her powers." His eyes danced and he moved in to lean his cheek against hers, inhaling her scent, he whispered in her ear. "You smell good when you're afraid Bonnie."

As scared as she was, her anger was greater. It was his fault that her Grams was no longer here. His selfish desire to have everything no matter the cost, is what killed her. Bonnie's temper flared at his arrogance and she refused to let him see that she was frightened. Taking advantage of their position, she leant in to whisper something in his ear as well.

"And where do you fit in to this analogy Damon? Don't flatter yourself, you're no big, bad wolf, I'm pretty sure he was never described as a pathetic whiny bitch who chased after a whore who never even wanted him in the first place."

Damon's eyes snapped to towards hers and he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the door. It hurt, but it was as if a human had pushed her, for some reason he didn't use his full strength. His emotional response let her know that she had the upper hand and her confidence grew. She simply stared directly into his piercing eyes and laughed.

"Oh Katherine why don't you want me?" she mocked cruelly in a high pitched voice as she giggled. It felt good to be in control.

In a flash Damon's fingers were around her throat. "Shut up!" he hissed. Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of his finger nails. Her fear flooded back at the speed of a bullet. Her hands automatically reached up to pull his away.

"I could snap your neck before you could say 'burned at the stake' you little witch, so you better not say one more word about Katherine. Do you understand?" Bonnie nodded her head as best she could while she gasped for air. Damon loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"That's a good girl. Now you're going to help me to convince Granny to cast a little locator spell. Don't be insulted, I would force you do it but because Katherine's a vampire and not a human, the spell is more complex than what you know how to do. Where is the old witch anyway? She's obviously not inside and I've been watching this house all day and she hasn't returned."

Bonnie's eyebrows crossed in confusion as she inhaled deeply letting the air fill her lungs. She stared at him not knowing what to say. She didn't understand what he was asking. Didn't he know about her Grams?

Frustrated at her lack of response he grabbed her throat sharply and more firmly than before.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"C-cemetery," she gasped, her eyes pleading with him to let her go.

"Fine," he snapped as he released her. "The cemetery it is. Let's go." And without another word he lifted her into his arms and sped towards his car that he had parked about a block away. She had no choice but to put her hands around his neck to stay balanced.

"Let me go!" she snarled through gritted teeth. He ignored her. She felt sick to be in the arms of the monster who had killed countless innocent people for his amusement.

When they reached the car he placed her in the passenger's seat. She was surprised to noticed that he was gentle about it. He reached over to buckle her in, then he bobbed down to her level and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Bonnie." He seemed sincere, he smiled. "You're not like most women that I've met over the years."

"Go to hell!" she spat out and unconsciously reached up to place a hand protectively over her throat.

Damon chuckled. "If it weren't for the vervain you have in that bracelet I'd have found my way to your bed a long time ago."

"And that would be the only way I would ever willingly let you do that." A beat, "Are these leather seats? Because I think I'm about to vomit from the thought of it and I'd really like these to be leather seats."

Damon chuckled. She sure had spirit, he'd give her that. "Once I get what I want, you'll never see me again I promise," he said almost softly.

Bonnie scoffed. "The problem there you stupid leech is that guys like you never get what they want. You're greedy. You keep wanting more and more and more until everything around you is destroyed." She glared at him and raised her chin defiantly."When I get my powers back, I swear to God I'll stop you!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I thought witches believed in many gods," he said simply and shut the door.

* * *

Not before long they were at the cemetery gate. As they walked in Damon's eyes scanned the field of graves looking for Sheila.

"Whose grave is she visiting?" he asked Bonnie. She simply looked at him and then walked in the direction of her Grams gravestone. Damon followed. When they reached it Bonnie looked from the grave to Damon. His eyes widened in shock. His head snapped up to look at her. She crossed her arms and smirked even though she felt the sting of fresh tears well up in her eyes.

"I bet she's somewhere laughing at you right now. For the first time I see one positive thing of her not being here. Now there's no chance of you getting what you want. You don't deserve to get what you want." The tears in her eyes spilled over into her cheeks and she wiped them away hastily.

Damon didn't respond for a few seconds as he let himself process these new findings. His only chance of finding Katherine was dead. He looked at Bonnie. She wore her feelings so openly upon her face. He felt something stir within him that he couldn't quite name, but he brushed it off. He swallowed slowly.

"It seems we have something in common. We both lost something that night."

Bonnie raised her arm sharply and slapped him as hard as she could across his face and although he had seen it coming, he let it happen.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about loss!" she growled. "You took away one of the people who mattered most to me all because of that bitch! You know nothing about loss except how to create it. Besides, you didn't lose Katherine Damon, she was never even yours to begin with!"

Bonnie saw the rims of Damon's eyes turn red. He was angry. She began to back away, but he grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled.

"Let me go!" Bonnie struggled but she knew it was no use. It only made him pulled her closer and hold her tighter.

"You think I don't understand what you're going through?" he snarled. "You know nothing about me!"

They were so close to each other, their noses were almost touching. Damon looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw in her the very emotions he felt himself. He envied that it was so easy for her to express them, he realised that a part of him and wanted her pain to stop, he didn't want her to feel as lost as he had felt all these years.

She breathed in a shaky breath and his eyes snapped to her lips. Bonnie noticed that his eyes were slowly returning to their original state. He loosened his grip on her and licked his lips unconsciously. He felt like he was in a trance. What was he doing here?

"Please Damon," she whispered now that he had calmed down, "please let me go home."

He saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He reached up to brush it away and she flinched. He didn't know why but seeing this reaction from her hurt him. She really thought that all he was, was a monster. But why did he care what she thought?

He let go of her. She backed away immediately, walking backwards facing him to see if he would follow her. He didn't. She turned around but she did not run. She walked slowly forcing herself to look confident with each step.

Damon felt the anger at his own confusion wash over him. Why did he care? How had the little witch all of a sudden gained control over him?

Bonnie felt a sharp rush of air behind her as she reached the gate.

"By the way Little Red, my condolences," he whispered mockingly in her ear. She whipped around but he was gone.

**I hope you liked this chapter guys, please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to say anything about how I can improve or what you would like from this story. **


	4. An old friend

**Oh my gosh guys! So many reviews! I've had a really busy week - first week back at uni and all that. I should be doing homework but I'm just so in love with Bamon that it'll have to wait!!**

**A big thank you goes to Ur Rad, hardygirl21, etgoddess, Danielle Salvatore, jayma, fanficfan84, sky samuelle, TriGemini, babyshan211, XXCresent-RoseXX, randomlittleme, Fallen Roses 07, bonniesalvatore, AleB, forevermore16, Remnants of a Dream, lilly, oliviatocali, KOF, sage1993 and lynsay for your wonderful reviews!**

**Good point about the temptations bonniesalvatore, i'll fix that up in one of the later chapters. Other than that, what do you think about the actual story/writing style? **

As Bonnie walked home it began to rain. The droplets fell slowly at first but then began to rush down quickly and forcefully as if they were as angry as she was. She didn't change her pace as it came down harder and stronger. The sound of water crashing against pavement helped drown out the voice in her mind that was desperate to scream. She liked that the cold, wetness of the rain made her body feel numb. She was so freezing that she couldn't really feel it anymore. Or maybe it was that the cold was all she could feel? Maybe that's why she liked it. Being like this meant that she could avoid thinking about what had just happened between her and Damon Salvatore. The numbness was almost soothing.

She didn't stop at her Grams house. She couldn't handle going in there as well. Not today. But she didn't want to go home. Not to a place where it was warm. Not just yet. She let her feet take her to a local playground a few streets away from the cemetery. It wasn't the town park, just a small playground in a secluded area amid a lot of trees. The only reason she knew about it was because when they were little, she, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy would go over to Matt and Vicky's house nearby and they would play there. This of course was a very long time ago, a distant memory.

Bonnie walked to the swings and sat down grasping the chains that held the swing to the metal frame. She leant her head against one of the chains and began to cry. The tears came so easily because she knew that they would be disguised by the rain. She wasn't sure what she was crying about. She was exhausted.

"Bonnie?" called out a male's voice. Bonnie looked up and saw Matt Donovan coming towards her with a 2 litre bottle of milk in his hand.

As he reached her, he put the bottle down and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Bonnie what the hell are you doing?"

Before she had the chance to answer he yanked her up and pulled her in the direction of his house.

"Come on, I'm driving you home!"

Bonnie didn't say anything, she just let him led her through the trees to the front of his house where his car was parked. When they got to his car, he opened the passenger's seat, not unlike Damon had done an hour earlier. Matt didn't say anything, he simply gestured with his eyes for her to get in. Something in his eyes told her not to argue even though she wanted to scream that she just wanted to be left alone. He jogged around to the other side, got in, started the car and put the heater on full blast. They both stayed silent until they got to Bonnie's house and he followed her up the steps. She felt his presence follow her and she turned around.

"I think I can manage to get into my house by myself thank you Matt," he said loudly over the rain.

"Yeah but can you take care of yourself?" he said as he walked next to her gently pushing her forward. "Come on, where are your keys?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I left my bag at the door of my Grams place."

Matt simply walked past her to the mushroom statue in their front yard, lifted it up and picked up the spare key that was hiding there. He turned around and smirked at her.

"Still in the same place since we were seven."

This made Bonnie smile and she followed him into her house. He walked in as he had a million times before, sat on the couch and reached for the TV remote.

"You have a new TV," he stated.

"Yeah, dad finally jumped on the plasma TV bandwagon with everybody else."

Matt nodded and looked at his watch.

"So, you're going to go upstairs, have a nice hot shower to bring your body temperature back up, dry your hair and put on some dry clothes. If you're not done in thirty minutes, I'm coming up after you, which could be awkward, especially since I have a girlfriend."

Bonnie sighed and simply walked up the stairs to her room.

"Thirty minutes Bonnie!" he called after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered. She made sure that her tone said 'you're annoying and overbearing'.

As she hopped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her she thought about Matt's concern for her and smiled. She had missed him. After he and Elena had broken up they had drifted apart without even noticing. Bonnie hadn't been sure whether there was a rule about being really close friends with your best friends ex, then everything had happened with her powers and Emily, that she hadn't noticed that she had left certain good parts of her life behind.

About thirty minutes later she descended the stairs with a pack of cards in her hands. When she reached the lounge room, Matt looked up and she threw the pack of cards at him as hard as she could.

"Shit," he whispered as he ducked out of the way.

"Dude you're supposed to be a star football player," Bonnie teased.

"Yeah and do you see a football anywhere near here Bennet?" Matt retorted as he picked up the pack from the floor.

"Seven card Rummy?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, I got about an hour to kill," Matt said as he walked over to the table and began to deal out the cards.

Bonnie sat across from him.

"Where do you have to be in an hour?" she asked. Matt smiled.

"Getting ready for a hot date," he looked at Bonnie and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled as she picked up her cards.

"Haven't heard you do that in awhile" Matt stated.

"What?"

"Laugh."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She really didn't want to have one of those deep and meaningful conversations at the moment. She just wanted to forget about everything with her Grams and Damon, bloody Salvatore. Matt sensed this and changed the subject back to him and Caroline.

"It's our one month anniversary actually." He sighed. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Why?" Bonnie asked as she took the first turn and picked up a card from the deck and put one down from her hand.

"Well," Matt cleared his throat. "As you know, my family and I aren't doing so great financially," he shrugged. "And well, I can't really afford to take her on the kind of epic date that she's used to, the kind that'll sweep her off her feet. I mean, I can do dinner and a movie, maybe a single red rose, but that's about it. Am I supposed to get her a gift?" He sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint her."

Bonnie laughed softly. "Ugh, you're too cute, you make me want to vomit."

"Thank you, for those words of wisdom Bonnie really." He said as he picked up the card she had put down swapping it for one of his own.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Matt, Caroline has kind of had a thing for you since we were in pigtails. She's always hated that Elena got to you first and that you never even looked at her twice. The fact that you want to be with her for her, is gift enough."

"She's liked me since when?" he asked in shock.

"Why are guys so stupid?" she asked in return. "Why else do you think she has always competed with Elena? She's always been so insecure, always had this thing where she thought she was second best."

"But she's always so confident about herself," Matt said confused.

"Is she?"

Matt thought for a while. "I guess not. No. In fact when we both got together she kept giving me an out, like she would understand if I didn't want to be with her. It's like she has two personalities, the one where she's bitchy to everyone and the one where she's just so easy to be around."

"Well which one comes out when she's with you?"

"The second one, the good one." He smiled.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "You really like her." She stated.

"Yeah," Matt answered shyly.

"So find a way to tell her. I think the best gift you could give her would be to show her that she's the only one you're thinking of. The only one who can make you look like such a dork. Dude the smile you have on your face right now is so goofy."

Matt chuckled but then his face went serious.

"Do you think I'm the only one she's thinking of?"

Bonnie frowned.

"She never really told me what happened with that guy, Damon."

Bonnie's entire body froze at the mention of _it's_ name. Matt's eyes widened at her response.

"That bad huh?" he asked. "What did he do to her?"

Bonnie swallowed and willed herself not to snap or scream.

"He basically abused her." She said stiffly.

"What?"

"Mind games mostly," she answered quickly. '_Mind control that is and the biting and draining of her blood without her consent, let's not forget that,' _She thought angrily.

"But - "

Bonnie cut his oncoming questions off.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about him, he wasn't just a bastard to her. He's the kind of guy who leaves pain behind him wherever he goes. That's all you need to know. So don't hurt Caroline ok?"

Matt simply nodded as he took all this in.

"By the way," Bonnie smirked as she lay down her cards, "I win. Jack, Queen, King, Ace, in diamonds and three nines."

"Damn you suck!" exclaimed Matt as he collected their cards to shuffle them for a new game.

"No that would you," Bonnie pointed at him and laughed. He laughed along with her.

"You know, I've missed this," he said to her.

"What getting your ass kicked at Rummy," she teased.

"Us. Hanging out," he said answered. "After Elena and I broke up, it's like I lost you as well."

Bonnie looked down guiltily. She was silent for a short moment before she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't really know what to do, me being the best friend and you being the ex and all that. And then all this family drama happened. I'm so sorry. I didn't even see how you were when everything happened with Vicky. I thought you would think I was being fake. We hadn't talked in ages and I didn't want to add to your stress by all of a sudden showing up when I didn't have a right to start acting like your friend again."

"I would have liked if you did come see me." Matt admitted. "But it's not like I made the effort to stay friends, being around Elena hurt and I guess I kind of avoided both of you. I then when everything with your Grams happened I didn't come see you either.

Bonnie nodded her head solemnly.

"We're having one of those corny bonding moments you see in chick flicks aren't we," Matt asked.

Bonnie burst out laughing. "Not anymore you loser. So it's settled. We're friends, have been since we were in diapers, no more avoiding and way more hanging out where I kick your ass."

"Deal" Matt extended his hand and they shook on it. "Except the ass kicking thing, 'cause this next game, is mine."

"Bring it on bitch," she teased. The day was beginning to look up, she no longer felt such a deep feeling of loss. It was there but so was the feeling that she had found something she had been looking for.

**So, no Damon in this chapter, but he will be in the next one! I guess I don't want this just to be about the romance between them. They each have their own lives as well. I want it to be more real. I hope you like the direction that I'm taking it all in. Please review! Any kind of comment is great, especially any suggestions on how to improve (whether it be about the story itself or the way I write). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	5. What else can you see?

**Hi guys, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. I know it's been a really long time, but I've been struggling with school, so unfortunately my fanfic writing has taken a hit. I swear I'll try and be better and update sooner. Thank you guys soooooooooo much for all the reviews, I feel so loved.**

**A special thanks goes to Danielle Salvatore, TriGemini, fanficfan84, quizas31, randomlittleme, Sky Samuelle, IcyScorpio, Glasvegas, babyshan211, AleB, Binnie82397, oliviatocali, sage1993, Zazouz, dreamer24-7, xColorMeBeautifulx, Carol Alves, Lalaith Quetzalli, Oracles42, rain42503, FanFICgurl FAN, lynsay, 1beaut, o.O97 and Ms_BlackDahlia for reviewing.**

**Thank you sage1993 for PMing me and kicking my butt into gear!**

**Please review guys! **

Bonnie's spirits had lifted since spending the afternoon with Matt. She felt that she had found something that she hadn't really known that she had lost. It was a good feeling, one that she wanted to last, which is why she decided that she was going to take Stefan up on his offer to have dinner with him and Elena at Mystic Grill.

This decision had led to Bonnie pulling out all of her draws to rummage through them to find her spare car key. She was extremely annoyed at herself for leaving her bag at her grandmother's door, not that it was her fault. Damon 'the bastard' Salvatore was really the one to blame. Bonnie's whole body stiffened at the thought of him. She stopped looking in the second draw of her dresser and stood up straight.

"No, I'm not going to ruin my night thinking about him," she whispered to herself almost inaudibly.

"Talking to yourself?" said a gentle voice behind her. She turned around and smiled at her dad who was leaning against her open door. She watched as his eyes surveyed her room. Almost every draw was pulled out and most of their contents was scattered messily upon the floor.

"You're getting more and more like your mother every day, she was like this. I could never figure out how such a beautiful woman could be such a slob."

Bonnie laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Dad, I'm looking for something!"

He smiled at her.

"What are you looking for honey?"

"Spare car key. I left my handbag at Grams' place. I want to go pick it up before I meet Elena and Stefan for dinner."

"You're going out with your friends," he stated happily.

"Yes." Bonnie rolled her eyes obviously so that he wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Here take mine," he said and pulled his keys out of his pocket a little too excitedly. It was obvious that he was happy that she was going back to socialising instead of locking herself in her room.

Bonnie practically bounced over to him to take the key, she was relieved that she could stop looking.

"And here's a 20, is that enough for the night? Do you think you'll go see a movie or something as well?

"No I should be fine. Thanks dad!" she said gratefully as she took the money and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As she did so she felt his bristly stubble scrape against her cheek.

"Gah! Dad you need to shave. The hermit look is not in this year you know," she teased as she walked to the stairs.

"No but apparently the slob one is," he called after her.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow!" she said as she descended the stairs.

"Have fun and don't be home too late!"

* * *

As Bonnie hopped into her car and buckled her seat belt she felt a sharp sense of anxiety wash over her. She hated that her emotions were changing so quickly all the time. She took a deep breath and forced herself to think about why she all of a sudden felt like this. It came to her mind when she put the single spare key into the ignition. She was going to her Grams house, that was what was making her so nervous. She hadn't actually made it inside the door when she had gone today. Bonnie placed both hands on the steering wheel and bit her lip as she thought about what to do. _'Screw it, I have a key and I have some money. I'll pick it up on the way home!'_ She felt a sense of relief, but in the back of her mind she understood that she was only putting it off and that she wouldn't feel a full sense of relief until she actually went there and got it over with.

When she arrived at the Grill she spotted Elena and Stefan easily. They were both so beautiful that they were hard to miss. They were playing a game of pool. Bonnie began to walk over to them but she stopped when she saw Elena hit Stefan playfully with the cue stick. It seemed to be an intimate situation. It was clear that he was teasing her. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her in to kiss her gently. Bonnie suddenly felt out of place and instantly craved her safe and comfortable bed. She no longer wanted to be around people. She turned around quickly and began to weave her way through the people and tables and chairs, but before she got to the door she stopped herself. If she left now she would have to go straight to her Grams' house. Bonnie sighed deeply and made her way over to a booth in the back corner where Stefan and Elena wouldn't be able to see her. After a few minutes a waiter came over to ask her if she wanted anything to drink. He was thin and blonde and soft spoken. She had never seen him before, he must be the new waiter who was taking Ben's place.

"I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri thanks," she smiled at him and watched the way his small frame moved as he walked hurriedly back over to the bar. _Nope nothing like Ben, or any other Vamps for that matter. Clearly human._

She sat in her seat almost contently for the next fifteen minutes while she sipped at her drink. She forced herself to keep her mind blank and she focused all her energy on watching the people around her. It was a good way to distract her mind from any thoughts that would just drag her back into the pool of misery she had been swimming in for the last month. People could be fascinating. She watched their expressions change as they interacted with their friends. She turned her body around to look at Stefan and Elena, they looked so happy together, the perfect couple. She felt a small tinge of Jealousy. Why couldn't she find someone who cared about her like that? Why is it that the guy who she dated, who actually turned out to be a vampire like Stefan, ended up being a psycho vampire minion. Ben had called her desperate. He had said that if she wasn't so desperate, it wouldn't have been so easy for him to capture her. Those words had stung. Was there any truth in them? Was she desperate?

"Cute couple huh? Makes me want to throw up." said a smug voice behind her. She whipped around only to see Damon Salvatore sitting across from her looking extremely happy with himself. In one swift movement he reached over picked up her drink and took a sip. There was no way she could have stopped him.

"Hmm, virgin daiquiri, I prefer mine with a little more kick," he smirked at her and put the drink back in front of her.

"Get away from me!" she growled though gritted teeth. He put a hand on his heart and feigned that he had been hurt by her response.

"What's the matter Bonnie, don't you like me anymore?"

"Nobody likes you Damon, that's why you find yourself alone all the time," she said icily as she folded her arms. The smile on his face disappeared immediately and was replaced by a stony glare.

"What does that say about you then, sitting here with all of your friends," he made a point to look around the booth where no one was there. She glared at him and got up, he stood up as well. When she moved to walk passed him he blocked her way. She felt a jolt of electricity move through her body. Shocked at her reaction she made a point of sighing angrily and she clenched her fist, ready to punch him._ Don't get mad, act as if you don't care and as if you are in control._

She reached over and took his hand, he blinked in surprise but he let her touch him. She then closed her eyes and pretended to gasp in shock.

"I'm having a vision. I see her Damon. Katherine, she-she's in India." she then opened her eyes and threw his hand back at him and glared. "You should go find her. Seriously go. I think India's that way." She pointed to the door, plastered a bored expression on her face and then walked around him. The funny thing was that he let her. He watched her walk up to the bar to pay for her drink. He was impressed, there was something about her that made him want to be around her. He realised that he liked the way she responded to him, he liked that he upset her. When she turned back around she breathed a sigh of relief, Damon was gone. She looked over to Stefan and Elena, they were still in their own world, oblivious to anything else going on around them. She smiled, it was good to see Elena happy. Her smile slowly faded, if only she could find such happiness.

As she exited Mystic Grill, she took her frustration out on the doors and she pushed them open as hard as she could. Who the hell did he think he was? And what did he want with her? Didn't he feel any guilt whatsoever for what happened to her Grams? _Of course not, he's a psycho murderer who feels pleasure at witnessing other people's pain_.

As she reached her car she pushed her key in the door rather violently. _The stupid son of a bitch. Why couldn't he just leave? _Before she could open the door a hand came from nowhere and opened it for her.

"Your chariot my lady." And there he was again, smirking at her again. In control of her again.

"Are you serious?" she yelled at him. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

He smiled a devilish smile at her and reached out to take her hand that wasn't holding her car key in both of his and brought it up to his lips to kiss. She felt the same jolt of excitement run through her as he did this. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear, all the while not letting go of her hands.

"What else do you see Bonnie?"

**Hehehe, I hope you like, let me know what you think! XOXOX.**


	6. One vision can change everything

**See, I told you I would update sooner!**

**A big thank you goes to Sky Samuelle, Pixelperfect93', jinx245, oliviatocali, pnkrchik, Danielle Salvatore, StillStacie, quizas31, Farie Insignias, 21122222, randomlittleme and GryffindorHyuuga for reviewing! You guys are legends!!!**

She shivered as she felt his breath upon her ear. He smirked at her reaction enjoying the fact that he had an effect on her.

"Are you cold Bonnie? 'Cause I know a sure fire way to warm up," his eyes showed that he was finding this amusing, she was his entertainment.

Bonnie was furious and embarrassed that she couldn't control the way her body responded to him. Glaring daggers at him she leaned in to whisper in his ear as well.

"I'm not as cold as you," she said slowly and icily and then ripped her hand away from his to turn around and ignore him. He didn't miss the fact that she was referring to more than his core temperature. As she moved to hop into her car Damon pulled her violently towards him, kicked the door shut and then slammed her against the car. His body was against hers in less than a heart beat and he held her wrists above her head.

"I'll scream," she spat out venomously.

"Go ahead, it's dinner time and I'd be more than happy to kill anyone who comes to rescue you."

Even though she knew she didn't have the strength, she struggled to break free. Damon's fingers dug into her wrists. And that's when it happened. She gasped as the vision came to her in a flash. She saw Damon. It was obvious by the clothes that he was wearing that it was a vision of the past.

_***VISION***_

"_You're a disappointment to me Damon," said a stern looking man, sitting at an antique desk._

"_Yes. Anything else you'd like to say to me father?" asked Damon with an expression that said he was taking no interest in what his father had to say. He leaned against the wall making sure to look thoroughly bored._

"_You do not care about anything do you son?!" said Giuseppe furiously. _

"_I care about when this conversation is going to end father," Damon answered calmly._

"_Get out of my sight!"_

_Damon crossed the room casually and opened the door. When he was on the other side of it he became less casual. In fact, the bored expression in his eyes was replaced by an unexpressed rage and he marched quickly through the house until he was outside. _

_He breathed in the fresh air that his garden had to offer, as if he had been suffocating. He then sat upon a nearby rock and looked to the sky and whispered his thoughts to the only person he felt would listen to him._

"_It would not be this way if you were here would it mother? If you were here he would not detest me the way he does now, because you being here would mean that I did not kill you by being born. If you were here I would not feel so lost would I? You would care to help me find my way." _

_***END OF VISION***_

Bonnie blinked and her eyes took a few seconds to focus on what was in front of her. The present came crashing back as she saw Damon looking at her with a serious expression and then all of a sudden her other senses came back. She breathed in a sharp breath.

"Damon you're hurting me," she gasped. He let go and took a step back as if he was scared too touch her. Bonnie took turns in cradling each wrist in the other hand.

"What did you see?" he asked in a low voice his eyes never leaving hers. Bonnie looked down unable to face him and decided to lie.

"I-I'm not really sure, it was a quick flash, not like my normal visions. I didn't really understand it."

Damon took a step closer to her.

"You're lying. I'm a vampire Bonnie. I can hear a heart beat from a mile away. It's a beautiful sound and yours all of a sudden went faster after I asked you what you saw. So this is the last time I will ask. What did you see?"

Bonnie shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably while she tried to think of what to say.

"Look at me!" he growled. Her eyes automatically snapped up to his, he looked furious but scared also, as if he already knew that she had seen some secret part of himself that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Bonnie stood up tall and decided to tell the truth. It seemed to be her only option and possibly the best one to keep her alive. She switched her hands around to rub the other wrist and then took a deep breath.

"I saw you Damon. When you were human. You had a-an argument with your dad, you then went outside a-and you spoke to your mother."

Damon's eyes grew slightly wide as he realised that she had witnessed one of his most vulnerable moments. He quickly changed his expression to a guarded one. Bonnie's brow was furrowed and she bit her lip before she spoke softly.

"Damon, it was really common for women to die in childbirth back then - "

"Shut up!" he growled, his hand flew up to wrap around her neck. He pulled her forward by her throat and opened her car door with his other hand. He made sure not to apply any pressure so that she could breathe easily but he did also push her down into her seat by her throat.

"Go home," he commanded, glaring at her before he sped off into the night in the blink of an eye.

Bonnie placed her legs inside, closed the door and began to cry. Her wrists were in pain but she barely registered it. All she could think about was the disgust she felt towards herself for feeling sympathy towards him. The demon that was responsible for her Grams death. What made matters worse was the way she had no control over how her body responded when he was around her. She slammed her hand against the steering wheel in anger, again barely feeling the pain in her wrist.

"Grams what do I do? I feel so lost without you," she whispered, not unlike the way she had witnessed Damon speaking to the heavens.

She wiped her tears away, put the key in the ignition and drove home. When she had pulled into the driveway and parked the car, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure that there was no evidence that she had been crying. She knew that she was coming home early and she didn't want her dad to think that she had had a bad time.

As she reached the door she realised that she didn't have her keys. She had forgotten to pick up her bag. _Damn it!_ As she reached for the spare key under the statue of a mushroom, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. The adrenaline must have been wearing off and now she was beginning to feel the full extent of her physical pain.

She took a deep breath before she turned the key in the lock._ Happy face! Happy face! Happy face!_

"Hey dad!" she chirped as she entered the house.

"Hey kiddo," he exclaimed from the couch, surprised to see her. He pressed the mute button on the remote and then gave her his full attention. "What are you doing home so early? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was a good night until Elena and Stefan got into a lovers spat, so I thought I'd give them a little privacy to sort things out." She forced herself to laugh cheerfully.

"Oh," he said disappointed. "Well do you want to spend some time with your old man? Watch the game or maybe rent a movie and make some of dad's famously, disgustingly fattening nachos?"

"Oooo tempting but I think I'm going to clean up the mess I made of my room and then start on my homework."

"Homework? On a weekend night?"

"Yeah well, I'm still trying to catch up from the days I missed this month," Bonnie replied casually hoping that the subtle reference to her Grams death would influence her dad to give her some space.

"Ok sweetie, well you let me know if you change your mind," he smiled.

"Sure."

Bonnie practically ran up the stairs, then locked her door, turned off the light and crashed into her bed to cry herself to sleep. How could she have been stupid enough to think that this could be a good day?

* * *

Back at the Grill Stefan and Elena had just finished paying for their meal when Stefan caught Bonnie's scent. He breathed in the air around him more deeply, a puzzled expression upon his face.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Bonnie was here," stated Stefan and he followed her scent to the booth she had been sitting at. He stood directly in front of it, oblivious to the fact that the couple now occupying the booth was staring at him strangely.

"Uh, dude do you mind?" said the guy.

"Sorry," said Stefan absentmindedly and turned around to face Elena who was looking around.

"I don't see Bonnie anywhere. How long ago was this?" Stefan frowned.

"Damon was here too," he said firmly and then simply walked in the direction of the door.

"What?" Elena almost screeched as she followed him.

**Come one review, you know you want to!!! Seriously, tell me if you like the way I'm going with it! **


End file.
